the_marvel_omniverse_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders
The Defenders are a team of street-based superheroes operating in New York City, who rarely come together. Only when a top tier villain comes with hopes of destroying New York. The Original Lineup came together to defeat a common enemy - the Hand. They first crossed paths at Midland Circle Financial, the secret headquarters of the Hand, and came to the conclusion that they were stronger together. History Coming Together TBC Meet the Masters TBC Civil War TBC Coming back Together TBC Electrifying TBC End of Days TBC Infinity War TBC Attack of Typhoid Mary After a long day of patrolling the streets as the Daughter of the Dragon, Colleen returns to her home at the Chikara Dojo only to be greeted by suspicious people inside who seemed to have grown comfortable inside her home. Colleen fights the thugs while a figure hides in the shadows spectating, after easily disposing all of them the figure steps out freezing her in place. The Person reveals themself to be Mary Walker aka Typhoid Mary, and that she has a deal for Colleen. But before she could tell her what the deal is one of the thugs knocks her out so they could go to a more secure location The Next Day, Iron Fist returns home for lunch after a patrol wondering where Colleen is. They usually meet up and discuss before splitting up, once finishing he begins preparing to go back out until he gets a phone call from Typhoid Mary (supposedly). She tells him that they have Colleen and will release her for a price and to meet them at a loading dock in Hell's Kitchen with such. He quickly finishes suiting up but gets a knock at his door, his ally Jonathan Storm (the Human Torch) enters. He goes to make himself accustom but Daniel tells him of the matter, Jonathan sighs but tells him he brought he did infact bring his costume. The Deal The Two make way towards the Loading Dock she instructed him to wait at fully costumed, Johnny asks for the plan and Danny says he will do their instructions and if they engage in combat for him to enter as fast as possible. Skirmish in Hell's Kitchen He enters through the main gates with a empty metal suitcase to be welcomed by three female members of the Bloody Marys (her gang), they lead him to a less exposed area which makes Human Torch relocate himself. They ask for the briefcase and as he goes to do so he notices a thug ready to grab their weapon. So he uses the briefcase as a weapon and engages in a fight with them, Human Torch swoops down taking down three with a ground smash. As their fight goes on, more and more thugs began entering but it's nothing for two heroes until Typhoid Mary also enters freezing Torch midair. Her thugs retreat leaving her to battle Rand, she passes him a katana wanting to have an even spare. They soon after engage in a no power just swordsmanship battle to the death. The two are evenly matched until Daredevil arrives and joins the battle. He clicks both his billy clubs together forming a staff engaging with them, the two began to overpower her and she gives up and throws them back using her telekinesis and flies off. All of the current Defenders meet up after the fight and discuss what happened and Daredevil explains he's been tracking her activities ever since she was released of prison and that she came into a large sum of money after buying a clothing store, clearly a dirty business. He dug into this small business finding out they owned and we're supplied from business's that used several warehouses countrywide and that he has a possible lead of Colleen's location. Searching for Mary Human Torch is dismissed by the two and they call their ally Jessica Jones to help checkout all the warehouses in New York. An hour or so after starting the search, Daredevil comes into contact with Colleen and Typhoid Mary who was destroyed all evidence tied to her. With no time to call for backup, he begins fighting Mary but is thrust back by her telekinesis. While he goes to recover he releases Colleen and they both begin battling her once more. Teamwork With a lack of contact with Matt, the Defenders go to his last known location as backup to find them fighting Mary. Moments into their battle Mary creates a telekinesis shockwave sending all them back so she could escape, the heroes search everywhere but regret to find her. In her escape, Mary was unable to destroy all the evidence left at the warehouse. Matthew recovered such evidence and put her on a Most Wanted list and her gang was successfully destroyed with most members apprehended by the authorities. Relationships Gadgets Gallery Meet the Masters Harlem Robbery Shocker invading a bank in Harlem only to be defeated by Jessica Jones (visiting Luke Cage at the time). Victory Slice After a victory against the Masters of Evil, the team goes to enjoy a slice of pizza near Rand Enterprises Infinity War Prelude Daniel Rand figures out he's being watched by someone Assault on Greenwich Village Some debrief crashes into the Rand Building while Matt Murdock is visiting, they go to check it out finding The Black Order's Invasion has begun. Attack of Typhoid Mary Daniel returns home after a long day of patrol only to be visited by Human Torch Skirmish in Hell's Kitchen Iron Fist begins fighting the Bloody Marys Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Defenders